


交易

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 公爵洛基看上了别人家的管家索尔，把他想方设法地要过来，然后被X了。【里面关于时代的细节很多错误请勿深究w





	交易

 

 

绣着繁复花纹的地毯上散落着层层叠叠的衣物，高筒袜被肆意丢在了床边，原本熨帖的白衬衫被揉皱成了一团挂在床头，床上睡着一个身材颀长的男人，也许昨夜睡得并不安稳，所以盖在身上的天鹅绒被歪斜，露出了他洁白的背部，他似乎还在梦中，修长的手习惯性地往双人床的另一头伸去，直到摸到冰凉的床单才慢悠悠地睁开眼睛。

翠绿的眼瞳并没有被一室昏暗所淹没，他混沌的大脑开始慢慢运作、回忆着昨晚发生的一切，但是还没有等他回想完，房门被倏然推开，洛基感觉有人推着餐车走了进来，步伐稳健。车最后停在了他的床前，来人则走到了窗边，他拉开窗帘的动作缓慢，体贴地怕突然照进来的光线太过耀眼会让屋内的人感到不适。

然后他的脸庞也随即暴露在晨曦的阳光下，他站在那扇落地窗前回头望向洛基，身上穿着的黑色执事礼服彰显了他的身份，略长的金发整齐地别在耳后露出英俊的脸庞。看到这一幕的洛基饶有兴致地坐起身来，没有忌讳他正赤裸着上身，而且那上面吻痕斑斑、一片青紫，他随意拨了拨自己睡乱了的发露出个微笑。

“早上好，我的管家。”

 

<<< 

 

劳菲森公爵在维特尔城里算是个大人物，不管是民主党人还是立宪党人当政时期他这个公爵大人都混得不错，这多亏了他有一副好皮相与一条灵巧的舌头，能将黑白颠倒，让人不得不信服，他是个帮人做中介的好手，每次来找他帮忙的人都是声名显赫，加上祖辈积攒下来的人际网，所以他才成了在这座城里为数不多君主倒台后还过着奢侈生活的旧贵族。

洛基先生最爱做的事就是每夜出现在各个权势家中参加那些纸醉金迷的晚会，他很能讨贵妇人与未出阁少女的欢心。他常常倚在圆桌旁，偶尔变一两个他会的魔术，偶尔谈些女人们爱听的骑士冒险之旅，然而不管他做什么，总是能引得一大群人聚在他身边围看，而洛基，似乎也很享受被众人称赞与包围的感觉。

只有一个人例外。

洛基甚至不知道那个人是谁。他只记得第一夜见他的时候，他穿着黑色的燕尾服恭敬地立在新晋的坎特议员身边，时不时在他的主人耳边轻声说一两句话，提醒他忘记的事，除此之外他的眼睛再也没有看向任何地方，自然也没注意到一贯是人群中焦点的洛基。

这反倒让洛基有了兴趣。而当坎特议员向他敬酒的时候，洛基接过酒侍递来的酒杯，假装是不小心而泼在了那位卑微的管家身上，他慌乱地说了声抱歉，坎特议员碍于洛基的身份，虽知错不在自身却还是连连赔礼，斥责了他那不知礼数的管家一声，命他不要再待在这里。直到那时，那个男人才抬头对上了洛基打量的目光，英俊的脸庞上没有一丝怒意，只是谦卑地退下。

 

洛基第一次认为自己像个窃贼，他抿着唇敛起自己忍不住泻出笑意，觉得他过去将近二十五年的生命里都没有遇过这么有意思的年轻人了。他匆忙与楼下那群纠缠他的贵客道别，偷偷摸摸地跑到了二楼，随便找了个下人就问出了坎特议员家的管家在哪个房间顺便要到了钥匙，而当他小心地推开那扇门时，正好看到那位年轻英俊的管家在换衣服。

他显然很敏锐，一下子就注意到有陌生人到来，回头看见洛基大大方方倚在门边准备说出口的话便吞回了腹中。两人之间的气氛古怪而尴尬，洛基见对方发现了自己也就不再躲藏，他进了门，然后干脆在一旁找了张椅子坐下，支着腿打量男人健壮的胸肌与那修长的身材，那包裹在长裤里的臀部形状让洛基的喉头微动，他的脑子里有火花噼里啪啦地炸开，洛基感觉喉咙干涩，摇了摇头才使自己恢复了常态。

“我是洛基·劳菲森，你呢先生？”洛基微笑着问，可眼睛却像野兽一般看着这位可怜的管家先生，“我很抱歉因为我的失误弄脏了你的衣服，我会让我的仆人送一套新的到坎特议员府上。”

“索尔·奥丁森。”管家被洛基的目光瞧得有些不自在，他连忙拿过一旁新的白衫穿上，“不必麻烦公爵大人了，是我自己不小心。”

“你认识我？”洛基挑眉，他勾起一抹笑容——那么索尔又是为什么不看他呢？

“我想没人不认识您，公爵大人。”索尔看到洛基露出这样的微笑不禁觉得他和传闻的不太相似，他扣好衣扣，暂时忘记了他们之间的身份之别，“大家都说您是个风趣的人。”

洛基从椅子上起身慢慢踱步到索尔身前，而他每进一步索尔为了跟他保持距离都往后退一些，直到索尔的臀部撞上窗台这场拉锯才结束。洛基的手撑在窗沿上，眯起的眼睛就像正在捕食的虎豹，他微俯下身，脸颊几乎要与屈身的索尔碰上。

“坎特议员也这么说？你也这么认为么？”洛基低沉的嗓音回旋在空气上方。

索尔看着那双迷人的绿眼忍不住说了实话，“不。”

“哦，那你觉得我是个什么样的人？”

“危险。”索尔轻声说，“而我不得不提醒您，您越矩了。”他瞥了一眼洛基慢慢覆上他手背的手，他不得不承认这个男人有股天生的诱惑力，仅仅是看他那湿漉漉的绿眼一会儿，索尔就觉得下身发硬，他喘了口气，想要离洛基远些。

洛基倏然收回手来后退了几步，他整理着自己的袖口好像什么都没发生过似的。

“你觉得我向坎特议员讨要你的成功几率大概是多少？”

“……您说什么？”

“算了，这么麻烦干嘛。”洛基转身轻松地说，只留给索尔一个势在必得的神情。

 

他要这个管家，而且，要把他变成自己的管家。

 

<<< 

 

一个月后，当索尔从已经破败了的坎特议员家走出时他始终觉得这像梦境一般。

洛基是个不折手段的男人，他居然会为了一个卑微的管家把一位议员闹得家破人亡，而索尔自始自终都没有受到牵连。他站在那个黑色的马车厢前，知道自己接下来应该怎么做，索尔跳上车，早有预感这是洛基派来接他的车座，却不料那位公爵大人本人也坐在车里。

洛基手里拿着本书，见到索尔进来当即开心地将其放下，纤长的手指今天没有被包裹在白手套里，他身上的礼服领结松开看上去有点懒散，索尔忍不住伸出手帮他整理好，而在这一过程内洛基也享受着他的服务没有多说一句。

 

“看来你已经把自己当作是我的贴身管家了，嗯？”洛基出言调侃道。

索尔敛了神色坐到一旁与洛基保持距离说：“我没想到您真的做得到，不过您这样处理了我的旧主，难道不怕……”

“如果说你要为一个曾经整垮你家的仇人跟我决裂，我想是我高估了你的智商，奥丁森先生。”洛基嘲讽道，他早就把一切都调查得一清二楚，“索尔·奥丁森，吉斯尔城领主奥丁之子，可惜立宪派倒了，民主党人上台处理了一大波旧贵族，你父亲就在其中，我没记错的话，这里头有坎特先生的推波助澜。还有，你可以不对我用敬称的，叫我洛基就好了。”洛基凑近了些，坐到索尔身边。

 

为了整垮坎特议员这可真不是件容易的事，洛基因为自己的一时兴起想要解救这位与自己相类的旧贵族后裔送出了自家一块不小的庄园，他与坎特议员的政敌达成了一笔交易，事成后他得到索尔，坎特家的一切财产归协定的另一方，这可是他难得做的一笔亏本买卖。

“那么说说看，洛基，你为什么要帮我，不说清楚这个，我很难为你服务。”索尔摸上洛基的手肘，他掌心的热度透过皮肤传到洛基的感官中。

洛基歪了歪脑袋思考着要不要如实回答。

 

“大概是我不愿意看见你这样的人，在别人面前屈尊纡贵？或者说……”

“我只想看你向我低头。”洛基翘起个微笑，趁索尔还没反应过来吻上了他的嘴角。

 

<<< 

 

索尔以为洛基是个难伺候的主人，然而从某种意义上来说他也的确是的，但是他对索尔很少提什么太过分的要求，唯一让索尔大吃一惊的一次是洛基居然会要他帮他穿衣服。贴身管家确实应当承担这份义务没错，但这通常是面对主人年纪尚小或者未成年的情况，所以当索尔第一天推着餐车走到洛基卧室，那个男人从被子里睁开眼睛冲他露出笑容时，索尔的理智就崩断了。

“您……咳，洛基你有裸睡的习惯？”索尔愕然地看着洛基，他已经把被子扯开，露出苍白的皮肤，从头到脚都不着寸缕，而且还挑着眉示意他把衣服拿过来，好像他没有哪里做得不得体似的。

索尔不得不照做，而当他习惯性地把衣服递给公爵大人时，洛基居然还是坐在床边没有动作，索尔这下知道了，洛基是在等他帮他穿衣服。

“你又不是小孩子。”索尔沉了脸。

“我有过分么？这可是管家的分内之职。”洛基眨着眼看索尔，顺便伸开了手表示他要穿衬衣了。

索尔知道这是洛基的乐趣所在，他认命地从衣物中抽出里衣走到洛基身前半跪下，让自己不去看洛基的身体，心无杂念地把袖口套进洛基的手臂。

“从前服侍你的管家不帮你穿衣服么？看来他们不够敬业呀，或者说坎特先生不需要你帮他穿衣服？”洛基在索尔的手指正灵活地帮他打着结扣时低头笑道，可他的话语似乎没有逗乐这个有点严肃的管家，喔，他可比洛基还要小几岁呢，怎么能这么严肃呢。

“我印象中奥丁之子不是这么严肃的人，索尔你是冒牌货吗？我可不想花了大价钱买回一个冒牌……唔……”索尔的指甲隔着衣服狠狠地刮过洛基的乳头，洛基被这猝不及防的冒犯惊得呻吟出声，他对上索尔半带凶光的视线，毫无畏惧地伸腿把索尔踹倒在地，不顾自己下身还赤裸就跨坐在索尔身上。

“是冒牌货你能怎么样？”索尔被洛基压制得靠在毯子上，他没想到自己第一天工作就发生了如此意外，“你能让坎特一家再活过来吗？”

洛基眯着眼瞧索尔，想了一会儿他总算明白过来，“喔，我知道你在闹什么别扭了，年轻人，你不喜欢我做了你本来要做的事，对吗？你认为你有责任整垮坎特一家来报你父亲的仇可是我抢先了一步。你真是个傻瓜呀，由他人代劳不好吗？”洛基伸手摸了摸索尔的脸庞，手指流连到他的嘴角，“那些阴暗的事不适合你做。”

索尔猛然起身调换了他们的位置，“你以前见过我？洛基，你什么时候见过我。你和我父亲有故，所以你帮了我？”

洛基诧异地看着索尔，没想到这个青年会在这件事上纠缠不清，他有些厌烦地推索尔，然而压在他身上的人却纹丝不动，他只好气恼地叫道：“我的一时兴起也需要这么多理由吗？！索尔·奥丁森你给我从我身上下来，滚出去，你爱做劳菲森家的管家也好，爱去找那个已成了幽灵的坎特议员也好，总之你和我没有关系了。”

这是索尔第一次看到洛基无所顾忌乱发脾气，他脸上先是惊讶随后露出了从他见到洛基以后的第一个真心微笑，他站起身把洛基抱回床上，像对待古董珍藏一样小心翼翼地抚平洛基衣服上的皱褶，他抬起阴郁的公爵大人的足踝，给他套上崭新的袜子，再帮他穿好内裤和皮裤，索尔觉得自己就像在伺候小孩子一样，而当他抬头，又对上了洛基仍是不满的眼色。

“请宽恕我之前的无礼，你要明白，我总得了解你才能放下戒心。”索尔的蓝眼睛真挚地看向洛基。

公爵冷哼了一声，脚踩在索尔半蹲的膝盖上，“你现在了解我了？”

索尔摸摸鼻梁，起身去为洛基倒了一杯漱口的红茶，“至少，有一点了解了？”

 

<<< 

 

劳菲森公爵家中有个英俊体贴的管家先生的消息在城里不胫而走。每每洛基参加晚宴，身后总站着个高大的男人，在他脱下外套的一瞬间习惯性地接过那厚重的风衣，他很少说话，但总是微笑着站在洛基身旁，便于他一回头就能看到自己，温柔的目光就像是看自己的情人那样。

这当然让城内不少贵妇人嫉妒不已。

早年孀居的布莱克议员之妻布莱克夫人有一次便直接而露骨地邀请劳菲森公爵来家中做客，趁旁人都没注意时让洛基带着索尔一同进了她的寝室。房间地毯上的一角摆满了金币——她当然知道洛基是个怎么样的人。

“我怕是不太理解您的意思，布莱克夫人。”洛基坐在软沙发上支着腿，他的手中握着他那镶着一颗蓝宝石的手杖，索尔站在沙发之后，这让他很有安全感。

布莱克夫人讪笑道：“我听闻您一直很想购买一颗新的宝石为自己的手杖装饰，现在我想为公爵大人出这份钱，不知道公爵大人是否……”

“作为交换，您的条件是？”洛基深深地看了那个中年女人一眼。

“我府上辞退了管家，正缺一位呢。”布莱克夫人的眼神游转在索尔身上，她毫不介意洛基还在便向索尔抛了个媚眼，丝毫没有注意到公爵大人眼神的变化。

洛基瞅着自己的手杖，忽然起身将其递到了布莱克夫人面前，“您说错了，其实我才刚换了上头的镶钻，夫人好意，可惜来晚了。索尔，走吧。”他有些恋恋不舍地看了一眼角落的钱堆。

放弃了这笔交易究竟值不值洛基不知道，只是他渐渐习惯了每天与索尔待在一起的日子，他不想一下子失去一个体贴的管家。

而洛基回头的这一动作，恰巧落在了索尔眼中。洛基有些生气自然不再去理那个布莱克夫人，可索尔顾忌着她还是个有头有脸的人物，便好言好语地道歉了一会儿才赶去追他那已经下楼的主人。

 

马车上的气氛很沉闷，洛基环着手坐在角落眼神幽暗地盯着迟到的索尔，索尔想到他刚才的确对那堆钱财有些动心自己也忍不住要生气，两个人便一言不发地度过了回公爵府上的路程。

一进屋洛基就直接上了二楼进了他的寝室，他将门反锁，却忘了索尔随身携带着这个宅子里所有房间的备用钥匙，几乎是他坐在床上的一瞬间门就被打开了，索尔进了屋，又一次将门反锁。

“你看起来还对布莱克夫人恋恋不舍？”洛基尖锐地开口，“刚才我的拒绝是不是让你失望了？哦，索尔，我忘了你是被迫来到劳菲森府邸的。”

“她可是你长期的合作伙伴，你实在不应该那么冷淡地结束你们的谈话。”索尔皱着眉走到洛基身前，可对方直接脱了外套向他砸来。

洛基气急败坏地说：“所以你替我好言安抚了她？顺便给了她一个热吻？喔，你居然敢让我等你，你这个落魄的混蛋！”

索尔对洛基的口不择言并没有太生气，他把外套挂好，重新走到了洛基身前蹲下，指着自己的唇说：“这上面可没有沾到什么口红。”

洛基冷哼了一声，他发泄完后便冷静了许多，但还像是不放心似的，洛基揪起索尔的领口把他拉向自己亲自吻上了索尔的嘴唇，用了会痛的力度才证明了那上面没有口红的残留。

“如果……我刚才尝到了一点第三方的味道。”洛基保持着这个姿势离开了索尔恶狠狠地说，“我一定会把你的尸体丢出去外面喂狗。”

索尔的眼睛里都是笑意，他伸手解开了洛基的领结低沉地说：“公爵大人为了他的管家吃醋，传出去不知道会遭到多少人耻笑。”

“所以这种故事，只能烂在你的肚子里。”洛基解气地勾了勾唇角，手指轻挑地挑开了索尔衣上的扣子，“你知道该怎么做，我的管家。”

 

<<< 

 

昏暗的房间里被淫靡的喘息声所占据，洛基让索尔拉上了帘子，关掉了房间里的大灯，只留了床头几盏橘黄暖灯。

即使做够了扩张，洛基还是感觉到身体被一条又粗又硬的热物一点点撑开的感觉是那样饱胀，他以一种屈辱的姿势跪在地毯上，迷蒙着水汽的绿眼一回头就看到索尔扶着他的阴茎慢慢操进他的身体。

他们之间的关系早在第一日洛基叫他亲自帮自己穿衣服的瞬间就变质了。

那沾着黏腻淫液的黑紫色巨物在雪白而饱满的臀部间进出，这画面一下子让洛基失去了言语能力，他感觉周围的空气又热又黏，自己被从脚心传导上大脑皮层的快意搅得浑身发烫。索尔总算全部进来了，他掐着洛基的腰部开始前后缓慢地进出，洛基跪在地上的双膝因为索尔越来越粗暴的动作而感到绵软无力，他俯下身子抬高臀部试图让自己放松一些，不料乳头蹭到了毛茸茸的棉纺织物又是一阵酥麻，他忍不住叫了起来。

索尔的额上微微渗出汗。他一直觉得洛基的身体温度比常人要低，但没想到他的穴内居然如此高热，或许是他自己的感官出了问题，即使两个人光裸地跪在地毯上做爱也还觉得这间没点暖炉的屋子是如此温暖，一向高贵的公爵大人摇着臀部配合着他的动作让索尔越发地口干舌燥，他俯下身去啃噬洛基因绷紧皮肤而屈起的蝴蝶骨，在他那白皙的背部上留下一个个吻痕，肿胀的阴茎撞开穴里的一层层皱褶直直撞上了洛基的敏感点。

“啊啊……”他的呻吟声都因此变了调，一下子呜咽着哭了起来，可身体却餍足地往后靠，企图索尔进到更深的地方。

公爵大人在床上比妓女还浪的事实想必并没有多少人知道，索尔眸色越发的深，扶着洛基腰胯的手移到了洛基的胸前，揉捏着那红肿的肉粒，洛基羞耻得脸颊发烫——他亲自找回来的管家，把他按在他房间的地毯上用他那根肉棒操着自己！

“嗯……”洛基呜咽得不停，他湿软的后穴内壁被索尔的阴茎碾磨着，浓郁的情欲味在空气中传播，使得这个房间更加闷热，他忽然被索尔调转了身体，修长的双腿顺势缠上了索尔的腰部，索尔带着野兽凶光的眼睛落在他身上，洛基只感觉身体发烫，平常灵巧善辩的舌头此刻动弹不得。

他们伸出舌去与对方接吻，索尔温柔地照顾起洛基下身那翘起的阴茎，淫靡的水渍声在房间里轻轻响起，洛基的眼睛又湿润又失神，索尔凶狠地一次次进入把他的理智几乎都要撞飞了，洛基无意识地摆动着臀部夹紧索尔的阴茎。

“你刚才分明对那笔钱财心动了，你后悔了？”

“没有……没……哈啊……索尔不要那么快……”洛基喘着气眼泪顺着眼角滑落，他有些委屈地看索尔，觉得这个年轻人真是不讲道理，难道还不允许他看一眼金币吗？

“我不会拿你做交易，你……唔……重点……”洛基语无伦次地解释着，拉低索尔的头使劲地吻他。

腰部以下的部分几乎要为身后传来的那股快感给弄得麻木了，洛基什么都感觉不到，只有极致的快感，从来没有人给他带来这样的感觉，他在地毯上软成了一滩，双腿无力地张着，脑子里只剩下眩晕和兴奋，洛基的眼前开始模糊，眼前闪过一道道的白光，他闭上眼等待着高潮的到来。

“我的公爵大人。”索尔低沉的嗓音窜入了洛基的耳里，“你也无法拿我做交易……”他话音刚落，下体就被洛基的穴口绞紧，索尔低吟了一声，尽数释放在了公爵大人体内。

洛基发出了短促的哭音，索尔碰上他皮肤时他都敏感得发抖无意识地去避开索尔的手，索尔抽出阴茎的时候浊液从他的下身淌出沾湿了地毯，他像个受惊了的小兽闭着眼皱着眉蜷缩在一旁，好像还没从刚才的高潮中恢复过来，整个人泛着粉红，胸膛一起一伏。

“我真要怀疑……”洛基缓过神后睁开眼，近乎邪气地露出一个笑容，“你在做坎特管家的时候，有没有靠近过哪个贵妇人……做起来很轻车熟路呀，索尔。”

索尔无奈地笑，凑上去亲昵地亲了洛基一口说：“我没有给她们机会，而我想给机会的人，倒是比我想象中的主动。”

然后他看见洛基难得尴尬地瞪了他一眼。

 

 

END


End file.
